Distracted driving and automobile accidents are significant causes of fatalities and injury. Causes of distracted driving include, but are not limited to the use of cell phone and other electronic devices while driving such as text message devices, smart phones, even entertainment devices like mp3 players. While drivers are trained to maintain proper hand position on the steering wheel while driving, often hand position is neglected resulting in diminished dexterity while driving and allowing for use by one or both hand of distracting devices.
Young drivers may be especially sensitive cases, where suitable parental intervention may help establish long term habits before bad habits are established. In unsupervised positions, it is not possible for a parent or adult to know if unsafe driving behavior is being undertaken.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for prompting safe driving hand position.